


Pleasure Island

by SteveM



Series: In The Public Interest [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: When her fellow heroes mysteriously vanish Supergirl races to the rescue only to get caught herself. What their mysterious captor wants certainly isn't what anyone expected... but is all quite as it seems?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Lena Luthor/Mia Smoak
Series: In The Public Interest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Supergirl awoke slowly, her usual instant alertness deserting her as her super senses seemed to be wrapped in cotton wool. The room around her was blurred and dim with odd shapes lurking in the darkness. She remembered… she remembered… racing through the skies above National City, burning like a comet across the night towards the distress call.

The distress call! Yes, that was familiar. Batwoman… had been in trouble. She’d been investigating the recent kidnapping of their friends while Supergirl had been racing from country to country as things went to hell. And then there’d been that distress call. Someone was messing with Kate, *her* Kate… and that overrode everything else.

Supergirl struggled to remember the rest. She knew she’d landed on a small island somewhere in the pacific. She’d seen the Batwing parked up on the beach but there’d been no sign of her wife. And then… and then….

She went to get up and was pulled up short by a clank of metal and pressure around her wrists and ankles. That shocked her back to reality and she looked around with rather more urgency. Suddenly she realised she wasn’t lying down at all and she certainly wasn’t in a bed! Instead she found herself strapped to a metal frame, legs spread apart and her arms locked above her head. She was also very, very naked…

“Finally… you’ve been working yourself too hard if you needed that much of a nap.” The voice slid out of the darkness and wrapped itself around Kara’s libido. Rich, soft and with an exotic accent that Kara couldn’t quite place it was an exceptionally pleasant voice and under other circumstances Kara would have been eager to hear more of it. Now though… well she still wanted to hear more but was a bit concerned over what those words might be.

“Let me go.” Supergirl demanded, rattling her chains for emphasis. Which, now that she thought about it, wasn’t really helping her cause.

“Or what, exactly?” The words were practically purred into her ear but the source of the voice reminded frustratingly hidden behind her. 

“Or…” Supergirl put some effort into her escape attempts and realised with a sinking heart that the chains weren’t even having to put up a fight. She concentrated, trying to fire up her heat vision but not so much as a spark came out. 

“You have no power here Supergirl, the magic sees to that.” Now the voice was pure smug satisfaction. “You, like your friends, are here until I decide you’ve earned your freedom.”

“Earned my… wait, you kidnapped them!”

“See for yourself.” 

The lights sprang to life and the sight they revealed took Kara’s breath away. The room was much larger than she’d thought with a high ceiling and dark wood panelling along the walls. Scattered throughout were what might have been mistaken for sculptures, twisting explosions of metal and wood and leather that looked almost alien in their design. And in each and every one of them was a woman who Kara considered her friend.

Alex. Sara. Lena. Mia. They were all here, strapped down and just as naked as Kara, their bodies positioned in the most astonishing and lewd poses as they lay helpless. And there, directly in front of her, was Kate… and Kara suddenly couldn’t look away.

Kate Kane’s prison was rather different to the others and by the look of anger burning in her eyes she was contemplating exactly how she was going to shove every last metal bar inside their captor. She was trapped on a pedestal in front of Kara, kneeling down on all fours with a metal cage in the rough outline of a human body wrapped around her. There were a few leather wrapped beams running through the metal to give her body a little support but that was about the only concession to comfort. The metal bars of the cage ran down just an inch from her face and her mouth had been forced onto a metal dildo that protruded from the centre bar. 

It took a moment for Kara to realise the pedestal was rotating, showing Kate off like a new car being unveiled. As she turned Kara gasped at the sight that met her eyes. It turned out the dildo effectively gagging Kate wasn’t the only one on the cage… Two more sprang from the bars curving around her perfect butt and both were nestled deeply inside Kara’s gorgeous wife. From the little that could be seen they didn’t seem particularly small either and if Kara knew Kate then she was probably more than a little turned on from feeling so… full.

“I’m afraid your little bat wasn’t quite as… co-operative as the others.” The voice was back and this time Kara felt warm breath tickle her ear. “So she’s being taught some manners. Don’t worry, she won’t be hurt, that’s not what this place is for.”

“Really? You could have fooled me.” Kara said, trying to force down her growing lust as her wife’s stuffed, caged form continued to turn slowly in front of her. 

“This is a place of pleasure Supergirl, you should be grateful you’re here.” The chuckle was like diving into pure chocolate. “Any pain is always in service of that.”

“Not feeling reassured here…” Kara protested, once again trying to batter her way free and getting no more than half an inch off the board. 

“You will be. Give yourself over now and you’ll get that pleasure all the sooner.”

“I…” Kara was about to refuse point blank when an idea struck her. “If I do will you let them go?”

“No. This lesson is for all of you to learn.”

“Then at least would you stop torturing Kate!”

There was a sigh and Kara felt the faintest whisper of a touch as a strand of hair brushed her cheek. “She’s not being tortured. Far from it. At worst she’s… frustrated. I imagine seeing you naked and bound is as much a turn on for her as it is for you seeing her the same way. And she’ll stay that way until I say otherwise. Now…” There was the clack of boot on tile and the unseen speaker finally stepped into view. “… will you give yourself to pleasure or not?”

Kara stared, momentarily lost in the beauty before her. Tall and lean with bare arms and legs she was an impressive sight, her body covered by a one piece red suit that ran from her breasts down to her waist. A short blue leather skirt seemed to draw the eye to her hips and thighs but her face quickly demanded the observers attention. Smooth skin, sculpted cheekbones, generous lips and gorgeous light brown eyes that spoke of years beyond her appearance, all topped with a mass of dark brunette hair that curled and flowed down her back. 

With a mighty effort of will Kara broke the spell and shook her head. “No. Never.”

“We’ll see.” The woman smiled and it was equal parts threat and amusement. “Let me demonstrate…”

She turned and walked over to a horizontal slab of black metal polished to a mirror shine. On it lay Sara Lance, her arms strapped above her head to a chain that vanished into a large metal cylinder. Her legs were spread wide with her ankles wrapped in the same black metal. Just like every other woman in the room - save their mysterious captor of course - she was completely naked though there was considerably more slack in her bonds than the others. She also had a white rubber ball gag thrust between her lips, its black leather strap wrapped around her head and buckled on her right cheek.

“This one was the first. The pretty canary who runs headlong into danger.” The woman said, standing tall over the captain of the Waverider. “Tell me Supergirl… what do you think she would say when asked to give herself over to pleasure?”

“That you can go to hell.” Supergirl replied immediately. Sara Lance was one of the most strong willed and, when she got right down to it, stubborn people Kara had ever met. She had no doubt what she’d think of such a request in these circumstances.

“Really?” The woman reached out and gently unbuckled the gag, easing the ball past Sara’s lips. “Do you wish pleasure little one?”

“Yes.”

Kara froze. The response had been immediate and so full of lust it was almost a physical presence. Surely not…

“How many turns?”

“Four.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“It will hurt.” There was a note of seemingly genuine concern in their captors voice that threw Kara but nowhere near as much as Sara’s answer did.

“I know. I want it to. I… need it to. Please?”

“If that is your wish then certainly.”

“It is.”

The woman let her fingers trail over Sara’s naked body as she walked to the large cylinder and rested a hand on its gnarled edge. Slowly she pushed it and as the cylinder turned the chain pulled tight. The slack wrapped itself around the cylinder with surprising speed and by the time it had turned once the only give remaining was in Sara Lance herself. 

“Wait… no!” Supergirl protested and the woman sighed, assessing the Girl of Steel with a look that was part annoyance and part pity.

“She wishes this. Allow her that pleasure.”

“But…”

“Forgive me little one.” The woman leant down and kissed Sara, her long brown hair ticking the assassin’s neck and chest. The only answer was a hum of pleasure as Sara’s hips rolled as best they could in her bondage. When their lips parted the woman stalked back to Kara and without a word slid the white ball gag that had so recently been in Sara’s mouth past Kara’s lips and buckled it tightly behind her head. Despite herself Kara moaned as the scent and taste of Sara filled her senses and the presence of their beautiful captor so close to her wasn’t helping matters.

“Now observe and learn.” The woman said, turning back to Sara’s bound form. She kissed her again before moving back to what Kara could only now think of as the rack at the head of the bench. 

“Three more turns little one…?”

“Please…”

With a small, proud smile the woman turned the cylinder and Sara’s body started to move. The chain continued wrapping around the metal and the blonde assassin was pulled tighter and tighter. Her already impressive physique was suddenly displayed in a way Kara had never imagined, every muscle and curve standing out and demanding attention. By the time the next turn was done Sara was moaning in pleasure. By the time the third was complete the moans turned into groans of effort and the journey to the fourth and final turn was accompanied by cries and even soft screams… yet, somehow, while she was clearly hurting the screams were never those of pain. More a sound of release, of pain and pleasure mixing in a way that cut to the heart of Sara Lance.

As the cylinder clicked home the woman returned to Sara’s side, the pride on her face obvious as she dipped down for another kiss. This one was considerably more passionate and Sara was clearly giving as good as she got until the woman pulled away and hung tantalisingly just out of reach.

“How does that feel little one?”

“Good…” Sara groaned, straining to lift herself up to continue the kiss but there simply wasn’t any more give in her body. 

“Would you like to feel better?”

“Yes. Yes please Diana!”

The woman - Diana, Kara thought as her internal editor kicked in - smiled and let her fingertips trail down Sara’s stretched body, tracing a light, swirling path down her throat and chest, brushing the soft mounds of her breasts on their journey south. Diana looked up and seemed to read a world of meaning from a moment gazing into Kara’s eyes.

“Your friend’s expecting me to hurt you.” Diana said to Sara with a warm chuckle. “She thinks this is all some evil plan. Don’t you Kara?”

Kara just glared over the gag but of course that was as much an answer as any other. 

“No… no, not hurt you… oh I see…” Diana laughed as her fingers slipped easily inside Sara’s soaked core and started to stroke slowly but firmly in and out. Curving up to hit all the right spots the effect was immediate as Sara started to groan then cry out urgently as her pleasure built.

“She expects me to force you to do something to them! To turn you all against each other in the quest for your own pleasure.” Diana shook her head then lent down first to kiss Sara then suck on her rock hard nipples. “Would you like to do that little one? Torment your friends to please me, to find your own release?”

“N… n…. No.” Sara stammered, her body trying to writhe from the stimulation inside her only for the chains to hold her still. “Not unless they wanted me to.”

“Good girl.” Diana said with another proud smile and let her fingertips slide a little further, cupping the inside of Sara’s sex and instantly sending her hurtling over the edge of a mind-bending orgasm. The screams of pleasure were so raw and guttural that Kara was surprised they weren’t heard back in Star City. Diana didn’t let up and rewarded Sara with three more orgasms, each building upon the last until she lay drenched in sweat and spent.

“Four peaks for four turns. You earned them.” Diana said softly, kissing Sara’s ear before trailing across her cheek to plunder her lips. 

“Th… thank… you…” Sara gasped between kisses, her body still shivering. Diana reached up for the cylinder only to be pulled up short by an unexpected protest.

“Wait!” Sara said urgently and Diana gave her a curious look. “Please… a little longer?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! It’s hurting… but still a good hurt.” Sara said quietly.

“Very well… I’ll check in on you after each of our sisters has done their part to convince your Supergirl that there’s no threat here.:

“Thank you… thank you…” Sara let her head fall back to the metal and sighed happily at the sensation of being so tightly tied while basking in the afterglow of Diana’s magic fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now… do you still want me to end what you seem to insist is torture?” Diana asked, walking over to the bound Supergirl while blatantly sizing up her naked body hungrily. She reached out and ran a finger still slick with Sara’s essence just under Kara’s nose. Instantly the musky scent reached up and filled Kara’s world… intoxicating as always but with the show she’d just watched fresh in her mind it was virtually irresistible. Nevertheless she nodded angrily, eyes casting around the room for a way of escape.

“Hardly surprising.” Diana said dryly. “Heroes, always blind to the truth of what’s in front of you. Another demonstration then, maybe one a little closer to home…” She strode over to another plinth similar to the one that held Kate only this was a little lower and missing the complex cage that forced Kara’s wife to her hands and knees. Instead it featured a simple black saddle with a large dildo sticking out the top and a thin rubber pad around the base of the dildo covered in small bumps. Behind the saddle, a black gag fastened securely behind her lips and looking like she was ready to kill someone, was Alex Danvers. 

She was kneeling down, her legs spread wide and the plush leather pads that held her were a little higher than the base of the saddle. Kara had a horrible sinking sensation in her stomach as she realised that if the saddle was moved back Alex would be just above the tip of the menacing dildo. Her arms were tied behind her, wrists connected to her ankles with a very short chain forcing her to curve her back a little which really did display her remarkable figure to an astonishing degree. 

Kara felt a familiar old shame prick at her soul. They may be sisters and she loved Alex with all her heart, would do anything for her… but while they rarely said it they weren’t blood and more than once since she’d been taken in by this wonderful family Kara had caught herself thinking just how beautiful Alex was. Like this though… well Kara had only ever dreamt of such a sight and reality was proving more than a match for her imagination. Tied and displayed like this Alex Danvers was, simply, a knock-out.

Which was clearly what Alex would dearly like to do to Diana and she thrashed impotently in her bonds as the brunette approached her. “This one hasn’t quite embraced pleasure as well as the rest.” Diana said casually. “But she’s been here for a shorter time so hasn’t yet been fully educated. Let’s see if we can correct that oversight…”

She reached down and slid the saddle back on oiled tracks until it was nestled between Alex’s spread thighs. The tip of the dildo just parted the lips of her sex even as Alex tried to strain up and away from it. 

“Stop!” Kara cried but the gag turned the protest into a muffled mew. Still, Diana turned to look at her with curiosity in her eyes.

“You seem to persist in thinking this is some horrible torture Supergirl. But this is all about showing these women what pleasure truly is. Do you think she doesn’t want this?”

Kara shook her head trying to beg with her eyes but Diana just laughed. “Really? Let me show you how wrong you are.”

She reached out and unbuckled the gag from Alex’s lips. Kara saw her sister draw a deep breath, clearly ready to unleash a tidal wave of cursing at her captor only for a quick kiss to silence her.

“Now Alex, you know better.” Diana said in a scolding and slightly sad tone. “Stay quiet and I’ll kiss you again, okay?”

To Kara’s shock Alex seemed to pause, consider then nod her agreement! Diana reached down with the gag and nudged the dildo aside, pushing the round rubber ball up against Alex’s sex then inside her. She moved it around for a few moments then popped it out and turned to face Kara.

Kara realised a moment too late what Diana had in mind and before she could do much more than mew in protest the white gag was gone, replaced with the black one. If Sara’s scent had been difficult to ignore when smeared on her face this was a hundred times harder. The taste that flooded her mouth was forbidden nectar and Kara burned with shame as her body responded to the wonderful rich tang. Alex’s natural scent rose and mixed with Sara’s leaving Kara to fight back the urgent need to moan.

“Now… watch and understand.” Diana instructed, walking back over to Alex and adjusting the dildo to once again be ready on the very edge of her sex. “Fast or slow Alex?”

“Fast…” Alex spat out but it was clear from the hunger in her eyes that she wanted this. Diana reached down and raised the platform, pushing up both the saddle and dildo to impale the helpless Alex Danvers! Granting Alex’s request Diana wasn’t particularly gentle with the motion and the entire eight inches was buried within Alex in less than ten seconds, her body resting up against the thin, bump-covered pad at the base of the fake cock.

Diana let Alex adjust to the intruder, stroking her short red hair as the bound woman struggled to contain her excitement, gasping from the shock of being so full so quickly. 

“You always do like a challenge don’t you?” Diana commented and Alex glared at her but didn’t deny it. “You know the rule Alex…just ask.”

Alex’s eyes burned with anger but there was something else hidden away, a growing desire that she was desperately trying to ignore. After a long moment she just shook her head, throwing Diana’s hand away in the process.

“You’re sure? You don’t want to release your pleasure?”

Again there was a hesitation but Alex eventually shook her head with clear reluctance.

“A shame. Why do you deny yourself what you want?” As she talked Diana tapped a hidden control on the side of the saddle and the dildo whirred into life. It moved with a complex motion, not just sliding in and out but turning too. At the same time the little pad of rubber bumps at its base started to flex and writhe like waves on the sea. All of it combined to send devastating waves of pleasure through the captive redhead… but as good as it felt Alex knew instantly it wasn’t enough to grant release. If she wanted that privilege Diana wanted her to ask for it.

“Won’t let… let you win.” Alex gasped as her own breathing pressed her body down on the dildo and caused little sparks to flash in front of her eyes.

“So stubborn…” Diana said sadly, looking over at Kara. “I see it runs in the family… or does it, I wonder?” 

She turned and stalked over to Kara, her hips swinging and those big brown eyes locked on the Krptonian’s naked body. “Would you like to enjoy the same fate Kara? Impale yourself on that device and let it sweep you into bliss?”

For a moment, for one terrible, wonderful moment Kara found herself tempted. The room seemed to be filled with the very essence of sex and the idea of giving herself over to this beautiful woman was more than a little appealing. But… 

“No.” She spoke the word even though it was always going to be turned into a muffled ‘mmm’ by the gag and shook her head to make sure the message got across. Alex gave her an odd look, a mix of pride, thanks and disappointment but this wasn’t the time to think about that.

“Hmm, something else perhaps? I wonder what the girl of steel dreams about at night?”

Kara tried to stop herself, she really did, but her eyes flicked to the slowly turning cage that held Kate captive before her. Diana laughed and as far as Kara could tell it was a genuinely joyful sound.

“Ah love… it’s so good to see it especially so strong and pure.” She walked over and placed a hand on Kate’s cheek between the wide-set steel bars. “Do you know how lucky you are Kate? How rare it is that a god loves a human with all their heart?”


	3. Chapter 3

Kate wasn’t really in a position to answer with her head locked in place by the metal cock occupying her mouth but even so her eyes found Kara’s and the look was soft and caring, speaking more than words ever could.

“Hmm… “ Diana tapped her chin thoughtfully. “You two will definitely be a challenge. And here, Kara, is another example of why you’re wrong about me. I could hurt Kate in brutal ways with very little effort. Warm the cage until she burns inside and out, electrify it… or go for a more traditional approach with whips and crops. But at best that would only break her and even that is far from assured. You, all of you, are here to connect with your desires and needs… and that cannot be forced.”

She reached in to the cage and Kara suddenly realised the three metal dildos weren’t a fixed feature as she’d assumed. They could move and Diana slid the ones invading Kate’s ass and sex back an inch or two, effectively restoring a little movement to her hips.. Then she turned the plinth around until Kate was facing away from Kara, her butt right in Kara’s eyeline. 

“There… let’s see how much you really want to resist.” Diana said gently, her fingernails scratching down Kate’s back and leaving thin read marks while also making Kate’s hips wiggle just a little bit. “Lena Luthor… it is time for your penance.”

“Yes… mistress.”

Kara almost passed out from shock. It was Lena’s voice, of course it was, the beautiful raven-haired executive was just a little way away on the far side of the room. But to hear such submission from her was something that set Kara’s world spinning out of control. Worse… or possibly better, Kara wasn’t at all sure… there was no hint of Lena’s spirit being broken. She sounded just as she always did only willing to submit to this woman and put her in a position of power.

Kara glanced around to find Mia and was doubly shocked to see the young blonde looking on eagerly Her bondage was extremely restrictive, a series of steel bands wrapping around her to bind arms to body and push her legs tightly together with every loop bolted to a long black leather board that hung almost vertically in a metal frame. The young woman’s pale skin seemed to shine amongst the leather and steel but her beauty was matched by the hungry look on her face as she watched Diana slink towards Lena.

Lena’s bondage confused Kara and she couldn’t quite work out the point of it. She was lying face up on a matching black leather pad to the one that trapped her time-travelling girlfriend but the pad curved so that while her shoulders lay flat parallel to the floor her legs pointed at the ceiling, her hips higher than her head. Every one of the prisoners that could see her was straining to watch as Diana lent casually against the supporting frame, her hands slowly massaging Lena’s spread thighs. 

“A larger audience than usual.” Diana commented, her fingers slowly drifting downwards.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Excited?”

“… Yes Mistress.” 

“And you wish this?”

“God yes…” Lena breathed as the fingers brushed the crease between thigh and crotch. “I… I want them to see. I want… I want Kara to see.”

It was only then that Kara realised Lena wasn’t gagged like Sara and Alex had been. She’d kept quiet voluntarily because… because she wanted to. The thought hit Kara like a bullet and she felt herself grow more excited despite her foreboding at what this may all mean.

“She will. She may even be jealous.” Diana whispered the last one into Lena’s ear but somehow everyone heard it anyway. 

Without another word Diana let her fingers roll down and start gently massaging Lena’s clit. The response was instant with a thick, primal moan of delight wrapping around the room. 

“Good?”

“Yessssss.” Lena hissed the reply and her hips started to roll in time with Diana’s fingers. “More. More please mistress.”

“Of course pet.” Diana sped up her touch and let a fingertip slip into Lena’s waiting sex. The sounds that followed left no doubt as to just how turned on, or how wet, Lena was getting. Her moan of pleasure was echoed by Mia, her tightly restrained body flexing as best it could in response to her own excitement as she watched her girlfriend dance to Diana’s touch. 

“Ohhh fuck….” Lena breathed as she recognised Mia’s voice and it drove her quickly on to another level.

Diana laughed and shot a playful scolding look at Mia. “Patience Mia, you won’t be left out.”

“This would be enough…” Mia gasped as she tried to find enough friction to bring herself off only to be thwarted at every turn by the steel bands restraining her.

“Mia…” Lena’s voice was at once pleading and needy. “Mia don’t… I can’t…. You’re too much….”

Mia laughed and when she spoke again it was like liquid honey sliding down smooth skin. “What’s the matter my love, can’t control yourself?”

“Mia…”

“You can feel it coming can’t you? Feel your body… aching for release….”

Lena gasped as Diana slid another finger inside her then quickly followed it with a third that turned the gasp into a gurgle.

“And now that wonderful pussy is stuffed full and you can feel every last spot being stroked at once by Diana. By Diana… her hand not mine… because I just have to lie here helpless and watch as she fucks you.”

“Mia… please….” Lena’s hips were rolling and her breath was coming in short sharp pants as Diana added her thumb into the mix, sliding the rough pad of skin across Lena’s clit over and over again.

“Come on Lena… you know you want to…” Mia’s voice wrapped around Lena and suddenly it was the only important thing in the world. “I want you to. I want to see you cum Lena. I want to see the great and powerful Lena Luthor, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, cum like a bitch in heat and end up dripping like a two dollar whore in a glory hole.”

Lena screamed and raced over the edge. As her orgasm hit Diana felt her sex clench and slid her fingers roughly out of Lena’s pulsing body. It made no difference to the strength of her orgasm but left the way clear…

Kara gasped as she watched the sight unfold. Lena Luthor, it turned out, squirted during intense orgasms… and tied up like this with her hips up high she was soaking her own face and chest with her excitement. As the orgasm started to fade Diana dove back in, three fingers corkscrewing back inside Lena and quickly pulling another orgasm from her bound prisoner. Another torrent flew and, again, Diana returned to the attack. 

“More!” Mia called, her voice almost unrecognisable it was so heavy with lust and need. “Come on Lena, you can take more than that!”

Lena cried out as a forth, fifth, sixth orgasm tore through her in as many minutes. She was dripping wet, her hair plastered back, her face a shiny mask but she wouldn’t ask for mercy for anything. This was heaven and Mia’s encouragement and clear enjoyment elevated things still further.

Kara was riveted to the scene until a small movement caught her eye. She glanced down and saw Kate’s hips gently moving as best they could in their bondage. Sliding back and forth, gently fucking herself with the toys still securely located in her ass and sex. Her scent rose and added to the heady atmosphere in the room though not so much as a moan escaped her lips. 

Finally Lena started flagging and Diana relented. She left her hand inside Lena but stilled her movement, eased the bound woman down slowly as she ducked her lips and gently kissed Lena’s clit. 

“Well done Lena.” Diana said proudly. “That was an incredible performance!”

“Mia…” Lena murmured, turning her head to catch Mia’s eye. “… enjoy the show?”

Mia’s gaze was locked on Lena like there was nothing else in the entire universe that mattered to her. “Every second of it…” She gasped the words as her body twitched and writhed in its restraints, every nerve alive with a desperate erotic need to be touched.

“Please…” Lena moaned as Diana’s fingers trailed lazily over her sex. 

“Please what pet?” Diana asked with a wicked smile. “What do you wish…”

“Mia…” Lena gasped as a finger slipped inside her. “Please make her cum… I want to see it.”

“Even at the expense of your own pleasure?”

“Yes!” Lena’s reply was instant and the whimper from Mia at the selfless act was somehow unbearably sexy to everyone in the room. 

“Very well…” Lena groaned as Diana let two fingers slide deep inside her then stepped back. She eyed Mia thoughtfully but stopped instead in front of Alex who was trembling atop the saddle and its dreadful, wonderful plastic cock. 

“And how about you Alex, did you enjoy Lena’s show?” Diana asked, bringing her hand up to offer one slick finger to Alex’s lips. The redhead bobbed forward to catch it but Diana was too quick, pulling back easily and shaking her head.

“Answer the question? Did you enjoy the show?”

“…. yes….” Kara was shocked at her sister’s tone. The single word was quiet but charged with sexual need and outright longing. It was also very, very submissive… more so than Kara had ever heard from Alex and it was clear that whatever internal war was raging between her need and her natural instinct to control her own destiny she was rapidly losing it.

“Good girl.” Diana pressed the finger to Alex’s lips and it was quickly sucked inside to be licked clean in a matter of seconds as Alex devoured the gift. She moved to capture the second digit but Diana again pulled away.

“Now be nice Alex. We share here, remember?” Diana turned and walked over to Kara leaving a disappointed moan behind her. “Now Kara… do you know this scent I wonder?” She added Lena’s essence to the traces of Sara’s just under Kara’s nose and a whole new aroma overtook her senses. Kara always associated Lena’s scent with power and it hit her lick a punch to the gut. Before she could stop herself Kara let out a groan then blushed scarlet as she realised what she’d done.

“More?” Diana asked with a knowing smile. Kara hesitated for a moment, forcing her mounting excitement back under control… then she made the fatal error of glancing at Kate. Her wife’s hips were slowly rolling as best they could in her bondage, fucking herself on the metal dicks impaling her sex and ass. From Kara’s position directly behind Kate it was an unbelievably lewd sight and one that immediately weakened her resolve.

She nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

“Good.” Diana reached round and unbuckled the ball gag, slipping it from between Kara’s lips then walking back to Lena. With every eye fixed on her Diana rolled the gag from Lena’s clit to the curve of her ass and back again, soaking it in her cum. Almost as an afterthought she brought it up to Lena’s lips and the raven-haired beauty instantly opened her mouth and sucked it inside, moaning at her own taste mingled with the lingering hints of Alex Danvers. She pursed her lips and let Diana remove it again with a pop, her tongue following it out as if determined to steal one last lick.

Diana gave the gag one more trip through Lena’s sex before moving back to Kara and pushing it once more between Kara’s lips. The taste hit her lack a wrecking ball much as Lena’s normal presence seemed to do every time she walked in the room. Mia gave a trembling whine, her fingers flexing as the need to have something, anything, touch her grew ever more acute at seeing Supergirl’s reaction.

“I haven’t forgotten you sweetheart.” Diana said gently. “Though you may wish I had.”

Mia’s eyes went wide but to Kara’s surprise she saw a big grin spread across that gorgeous face as a myriad possibilities flashed through her mind. “I doubt that Diana.” She said huskily as the Amazon loomed over her. 

“This one is amazingly sensitive Kara…” Diana commented, her fingertips grazing Mia’s shoulders and sending little shivers through the bound blonde. “Something that Lena Luthor knows all too well. Isn’t that right Lena?”

“Oh yes… my Mia reacts like no-one else…” Lena sounded like she was lost in a dream, staring at her girlfriend adoringly. 

“Would you like to be pleasured by your love?” Diana purred into Mia’s ear and the answering nod was so vigorous Kara thought Mia would shatter her spine. 

“Oh please… please yes….”

“Even if it means enduring another trial?”

“Anything!”

Diana smiled and reached to the side of her costume. She twisted and from the mass of red material two stiff feathers suddenly detached to rest easily in her palms.

“Oh no…” Mia breathed, eyes as wide as dinner plates but it sounded like anything but a plea for mercy,

“Oh yes….” Lena moaned from her bench. “Please Diana, please do it… Make her so wet and horny she drowns me when you let me touch her!”

“How can I possibly refuse?” Diana said with a smile as she brought the feathers to rest either side of Mia’s right nipple and gently started sawing at the sensitive flesh.

The howls of laughter were almost instant, fuelled by the terrible need to be touched and the indescribably erotic situation of so many beautiful bound women watching her ‘torment’. Mia shook her head as the ticklish sensations poured over her but with each and every moment that passed she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She closed her eyes to better focus on the delightful torment only for Diana to swoop in and kiss her passionately. Mia’s body shook at the fresh demands placed upon it and she delighted in the spicy taste of Diana’s warm, willing and supremely talented lips. The feathers kept moving and her laughter seemed to be trapped somewhere deep within Diana. 

“Oh fuck…” Lena gasped, her hips bucking in the air as she actually had a small shivering orgasm just watching her girlfriend writhe in her steel bondage at the mercy of the Amazon. 

“God damn it Lena!” Alex called in frustration and Kara had just enough time to see Alex’s self-control falter for a moment. Her thighs tensed, lifting her up an inch or two before she slid back down onto the dick, forcing it back inside of her. Now that the battle was lost she seemed helpless to stop it, her own body betraying her as it started to slowly and rhythmically fuck itself on the phalus buried within her.

There was an unintelligible moan from Kate and Kara saw her wife shift slightly, moving the angle of the cock nestled in her sex to rub against a particular spot that Kara knew very well indeed. Almost instantly the faint sounds of hard dildos penetrating wet and willing bodies could be heard and a fresh wave of delightful scent rose into the room.

Diana just chuckled which, somehow, seemed to ratchet the sexual tension up even more. “It’s fascinating how people react so differently to pleasure, isn’t it Kara?” She asked the question almost casually despite Mia practically vibrating as the feathers caressed her hard nipples. Kara of course could only ‘mmm’ a reply past the gag but Diana didn’t seem to care.

“Take this for instance… this same technique on Lena has her screaming for mercy in minutes. Oh she enjoys it well enough but the tickling is too much for her to endure. The things she’ll offer in exchange for that mercy are quite remarkable…”

There was a chorus of groans from everyone in the room as they couldn’t help but imagine what they would demand from Lena Luthor in that situation and another chuckle from Diana.

“Or our little bird there… she, too, can only last for minutes until she has the sweetest orgasm. Her body is so attuned to pleasure it overrides the torment. Even now, stretched as she is, the pain barely exists for her isn’t that right?”

“Oh yes….” Sara gasped the words, clearly still floating in her own world of submissive delight.

“But Mia… Mia is special.” Diana said proudly, leaning down to kiss the young woman again. “For her this is a perfect balance. Both pleasure and torment delight her but neither can gain the advantage. Not alone. Even a simple kiss risks tipping that balance but until something does she will simply continue to reach new peaks of ecstasy. Her desire will build and build but never quite reach release.”

Mia was a giggling mess as the feathers flicked around her breasts but Kara realised that was *all* she was. Her laughter was… was clean, pure, free of any frustrated attempts to cry out or beg. The scent of her excitement was growing and her body trembled in its bonds. 

“All of you… every last one… has this balance within you.” Diana said and now her voice was sultry, temptation personified. “Some have embraced it already and are rewarded with more pleasure than they dreamed possible. Others deny it… but you’re only denying yourselves that reward.”

She glanced at Alex who was staring at the scene almost hungrily, her thighs flexing as she moved up and down on the saddle almost without thinking about it. “Alex Danvers… so desperate to be in control of every moment that you would cut off your own desires to do so. Yet as your resolve weakens you can feel the pleasure growing, can’t you?”

Alex gritted her teeth but she couldn’t quite bring herself to stay still, her body working against her. Instead her reply was the enticing sound of her sex sliding up and down the intruder. 

“And Kate Kane… ah now there you should be proud Kara. She is built for this, perhaps even more so than our canary. Every fibre of her being wants nothing more than to give herself over to the moment. Yet she holds back not for herself… but for you.”

Diana looked at Kate with what seemed to be admiration in her expression. “She has been in that prison for almost a day, knowing all she has to do is ask to receive her reward… but she resists because she wants none but you to do so.”

Kara whimpered at the realisation that Diana was telling the truth and the possibilities of how she’d like to reward her wife added another layer to the boiling tension within her.

“And you… Kara… Supergirl… I wonder what you want?” Diana mused as Mia’s laughter seemed to rise and fall in counterpoint. “What does a woman capable of cracking apart the planet yet who devotes herself to protecting its people want? If I let you free with this room and its occupants to play what role would you pick?”

Another chuckle as Diana nodded towards the writhing Mia. “Would you torment and please them all? Control and dominate them as they desired? I’m sure none would be able to resist you… how could they? Or would you chose to be theirs… I suspect that’s closer to the truth isn’t it?”

She kissed Mia again, swallowing the laughter for a few seconds and leaving her panting as they parted. “What do you think sweet one, how would you wish to serve Supergirl?”

“A… anyway she wanted Diana!” Mia gasped then burst into fresh laughter as Diana returned to the attack.

“That wasn’t the question was it?” Diana said in a disappointed tone. 

“Nnnn… nnnoooooo!” Mia managed to force the word out between her rib-rattling laughter.

“Now, let’s try again…” Diana backed off, gentle sweeps of the feathers leaving Mia giggling but able to talk. “How would you wish to serve Supergirl?”

“I’d want to go down on her Diana.” Mia responded immediately. “I want to know just what she tastes like!”

“Very well.” Diana replied with a smile. “I think you’ve earned that.”

What seemed like an instant later Kara felt Mia’s cheeks brush her thighs as the younger blonde eagerly dove into Kara’s sex. Her tongue made one quick circuit of her lips, caressed her clit then shot inside her. Kara felt her body tense as Mia proved to be astonishingly gifted at bringing pleasure to others. Within what couldn’t have been more than a minute Kara was shifting and grunting in her bonds, wishing for something, anything to use as a distraction.

“You see, Kate Kane?” Diana said softly, ducking down to look Kate right in the eyes. “There’s no denying it. We all want pleasure in our lives, why not just accept it where you can find it? Your friends, your wife… they’ve either done so or are in the process of surrendering to that truth. Why not join then?”


	5. Chapter 5

Kate almost dropped the tablet as the door shot aside and Kara literally flew into the room.

“DON’TREADYOUREMAIL!”

“What the…”

“Don’t read your email! I just sent you something by mistake…”

“Oh. Umm….” Kate turned the tablet to face Kara, the cursor blinking at the end of the text. To her surprise she saw a look of horror on her wife’s face followed by a stream of what had to be Kryptonese swearing.

“Hey, hey it’s okay…” Kate said, reaching out and running her hand down Kara’s arm. 

“No, it’s….” Kara hissed in frustration shaking her head and to her shock Kate saw tears in her eyes. “It was supposed to be a surprise…”

“Huh? Oh!” It took a second for Kate to realise what Kara meant and then everything slammed into place. “Oh Kara…” She popped the tablet down on a nearby table and pulled Kara into her arms. 

“It was going to be for our anniversary and I went to send a draft to myself to make sure I had a copy and screwed up the address.” Kara said miserably.

Kate didn’t say anything, just hugged her wife closely and gave her a minute to calm down. Once she felt her heart rate slow a little Kate said softly: “It’s really good….”

“It’s not even finished.”

“So? The part I read before you burst in was seriously hot!”

“But….”

“Quite a few of them, yes, all artfully described.” Kate teased.

“You… you really think….”

“Have I EVER lied to you?”

“Uh…”

“No, the answer is no I haven’t. And that being the case, yes, I do really think this is hotter than hell.” Kate said, letting her hands drift to Kara’s ribs and gently tickle her through the light t-shirt she was wearing. 

“Hey, I’m trying to be miserable here!” Kara protested through the giggles.

“For no reason.” Kate pointed out.

“I…”

“For. No. Reason.” Kate repeated, untucking the t-shirt and letting her fingertips tickle Kara’s bare skin. That was definitely worse and Kara squirmed against her but didn’t make the slightest effort to move away. 

“Okay, okay, I’m being silly…” Kara admitted, looking up from under her bangs at Kate with a grin. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh you did!” Kate said with a wicked smile. “I didn’t know you’d taken such a shine to Diana for a start.”

Kara blushed but played it cool. “I needed a beautiful woman to capture us all and she seemed to fit the bill.”

“She does indeed.” Kate agreed. “We really need to see if she exists in this world you know.” 

“Slightly tricky with Themyscira being a hidden island that may or may not be real but yeah, one way or the other it’d be good to know.” Kara said. 

“And thank you for putting me on a literal pedestal.” Kata teased.

“That shouldn’t surprise you!” Kara protested. “You know I worship the ground you walk on!”

“Depends who’s in charge that night.” Kate said with an evil wink that sent Kara’s heart fluttering. “But, uh, if you wouldn’t mind… any chance of letting me finishing reading the rest of it?”

“Ah.” Kara blushed again. “Small problem there.”

“Which would be?”

“Would you believe… writer’s block?”

Kate stared in disbelief at the crimson Kryptonian. “Seriously? Everything we do together and *this* give the pulitzer prize winning - sorry, correction, two times pulitzer prize winning - author writer’s block?”

“Well… sort of.” Kara said awkwardly. “Actually… it’s kind of a problem with you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah…” Kara hesitated then threw caution to the arctic wind. “I was going to have you succumb and seduce me into joining in and end on one big…well, orgy I guess.”

“And this is a problem?” Kate said with the sort of smouldering look that threatened to set Kara’s t-shirt on fire.

“A bit, yes.” Kara said, her frustration somehow blocking Kate’s attempt at seduction. “I tried to write it a dozen times but… I can’t imagine you giving in. Just couldn’t make it work.”

“Ohhhhh. And you don’t want it to be you that breaks first and takes me with you because….?”

“I didn’t want it to seem like you’re only ever doing something because of me. Felt like I was taking away your agency.”

“You know that might be the first time anyone’s thought about that while writing porn.” 

“Maybe.” Kara admitted with a chuckle. “But this is for you… I wanted to get it right.”

Kate thought for a moment then an idea hit her. “Okay… want to collaborate?”

“Huh?”

“Ditch the jeans and underwear, come sit next to me on the couch.” Kate said, quickly stripping down until she was just wearing her t-shirt which skimmed her thighs just below the curve of her butt. She grabbed the tablet and sat down at one end of the soft leather couch, her left arm raised. The next moment Kara was sitting next to her, the arm draped across her shoulders. Kate grinned and brought the tablet up to where they could both read it.

“Now….. where were we?” Kate said as she picked up the tale…


	6. Chapter 6

Kate stared into Diana’s eyes, her expression unreadable as she debated her answer. Behind the Amazon she could see Kara squirming as Mia lapped at her sex. She was fighting the pleasure… but Kate knew that was a fight Kara could only keep up for so long. The same went for any of them, after all pleasure was just like any other reaction, too much of it would break anyone sooner or later. She went to talk but her mouth was still full of steel cock.

“Allow me.” Diana said, reaching down and releasing a hidden catch. The section of cage around Kate’s face popped outwards a little and Diana eased it carefully away, making sure to let the dildo slid straight out to avoid hurting Kate before she put it aside.

“Alright.” Kate said softly. “On one condition.” 

“Name it.” Diana replied with a gracious smile. 

“I….” Kate paused, considering her words with what she hoped looked like pure embarrassment. “I want..” She sighed and let her eyes drop, defeated. “I’ve been with Supergirl for two years… I’m… I’ve developed a taste for worshiping powerful women.”

“Ah.” Diana’s eyes sparkled with amused triumph. “And who, exactly, would you wish to worship? After all every woman here would qualify as powerful.”

“I… you.” Kate looked up with reluctant hopefulness. “You Diana.”

“And you would wish to do so with your Supergirl watching…?”

“Yes. It… it would be a fantasy come true.” Kate said so quietly Diana struggled to hear the words.

“And how would you like to worship me little Bat?”

“Your feet. I… I want to… to worship your feet.” Kate admitted.

“Very well.” Diana agreed and without thinking she lifted off the ground, floating up to bring her feet to the same height as Kate’s mouth…. And with an audible pop the magic that had prevented any super powers working vanished. 

Instantly there was the unmistakable and horrific sound of steel bending as Kara broke free from her bonds, manoeuvred around Mia’s head in the blink of an eye and caught Diana completely by surprise. She wrapped her legs and arms around the Amazon, holding her tightly in a cage made up of Kara’s own body. 

“Mia, strip her!” Kara commanded and the new Green Arrow didn’t hesitate. With Kara’s taste on her lips she quickly pulled away Diana’s skirt and top revealing the Amazon wasn’t bothering with underwear. A few moments later she’d wrestled both boots away leaving Diana pinned against Kara’s naked body wearing nothing save her tiara. 

“What are you doing!” Diana demanded, struggling in Kara’s grasp. The Girl of Steel just laughed and adjusted her positioning slightly, forcing Diana’s arms above her head while Kara wrapped her thighs around Diana’s and slowly forced her legs apart. 

“Offering you pleasure.” Kara said threateningly in her ear. “Kate?”

“Oh yes please.” Kate purred and watched, licking her lips, as Kara floated their prisoner up towards her bound wife. 

“What are you… no… no you wouldn’t….”

“Oh we’re going to do more than this…” Kara promised. “Mia, can you free everyone else? Carefully, Alex is going to collapse if you just untie her!”

“Sure.” Mia said happily, turning to rescue everyone else starting, naturally, with Lena. 

“How’s that?” Kara asked as she angled Diana, offering her up as the most delectable sacrifice.

“A little closer… perfect.” Kate said happily. “Now, Diana… let’s see if you can really match my wife when it comes to pleasure.”

Without another word Kate pushed herself as far forward as she could in her bondage and started lapping roughly at Diana’s spread sex. The first taste of her nectar was sharper than Kate had expected but far from unpleasant. Of course having Kara so close was an extra bonus, the familiar scent and warmth of her wife making the situation seem almost normal. 

Diana tried to fight her way out of Kara’s grip but quickly realised that was hopeless. With her powers restored Supergirl was, quite simply, stronger. Faster. And very much in control. The trapped Amazon tried to find something, anything else to distract herself with but just at that moment the sculpted beauty of Lena Luthor appeared before her.

“Hey Diana.” Lena said, her voice low and sultry. “Having fun?”

The words hung in the air, a siren call to something primal and just for a moment Diana let herself enjoy the flushed feeling that swept over her as she listened to their song. It was a tiny, insignificant crack in the armour… but it was enough. Suddenly she couldn’t deny the wonderful sensations coursing through her from Kate’s talented tongue or the soft, supple body that held her trapped with dreadful ease. She groaned in delight and knew immediately that the battle was lost. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lena chuckled, lowering her head and letting her tongue trace long, lazy circles over Diana’s right breast.

“Sounded like one.” Sara agreed as she appeared at Lena’s side. In the background there was a long, drawn-out cry of pleasure as Mia accidentally turned the vibrating phallus up to max rather than off. She quickly corrected the mistake but not before Alex had been pushed over the edge of the orgasm she’d been fighting so hard to resist. 

“Ooops.” Lena said, her voice slightly muffled by Diana’s flesh. “Sounds like Alex is going to be looking for a little revenge when Mia gets her off that thing.”

“That’s a shame…” Sara said, leaning down and kissing Diana fiercely. The Amazon groaned into Sara’s mouth and her hips shifted urgently as Kate kept finding new angles of attack as she licked and lapped away at Diana’s slit. 

“If I know my sister it’s going to be badddddd.” Kara taunted in Diana’s ear, tightening her grip slightly to show their former captor just how screwed she was. Or, possibly, was about to be. There was another cry followed by a frustrated “Mia… please!”.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“I know but please don’t do that again.”

“It slipped….”

“I noticed!”

“It’s spring-loaded and absolutely soaking.”

“Just get me off this, please!” Alex sounded frantic and Sara knew that tone all too well. It was the desperate, clinging on by her fingernails tone of Alex Danvers scrabbling desperately at the very edge of an orgasm she was trying to delay. 

Unfortunately for Alex Mia clearly picked up on that as well and paused. “Hey this is at least a little bit your fault you know. After all if you weren’t enjoying it so much it wouldn’t be quite so slippery…”

“Mia….” The word was a groan of frustration and the noise of the large dildo slowly sliding out of Alex’s inner sanctum seemed obscenely loud as everyone grew silent to enjoy the show. Just as the head started to appear Mia paused again and tapped a finger thoughtfully on Alex’s thigh.

“You know… this is starting to get harder to pull out. I don’t think you want to let this go quite yet.”

“No, no I do, I really do. Come on Mia, just pull, it’ll be fine!”

“But the risk… I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt such a gorgeous woman.” Mia teased seductively with a glance at Lena who gave her a small nod of approval. Lena never had quite forgiven Alex for thinking the worst of her back before Crisis….

“I’m telling you it’s finnnnnahhhhhooooohhhhh…..”

Mia started to gently rock the saddle up and down, slowly fucking Alex. Not deeply but enough to guarantee she had no chance of avoiding the inevitable. “No, no I think we need to time this. Don’t worry Alex, I know what I’m doing.”

“That’s the truth…” Lena whispered, her hips shifting involuntarily. “Alex hasn’t got a chance I’m afraid.”

“And then… well, then she’s going to take it out on you Diana.” Kara said softly. “I dread to think what she’ll want to do to you in return.”

“Mia… Mia come on… eeenoughhh… I… I can’t… oh… ohhhhh….. MIA!” Alex cried out as the incessant pumping grew too much and her body shuddered through an orgasm. Mia was true to her word though, timing pulling the dick out of Alex as her body clenched and relaxed around it. It slid out easily and she quickly pushed the platform away so she could get Alex down safely without risking impaling her again. 

Kara felt a gentle tap on her side and realised Lena was trying to subtly focus her attention on the bound Kate. Kate’s right hand was making a ‘this way’ gesture and Kara floated an inch or two closer, her eyes locked on Kate’s fingers as they guided her into a new spot. Or, to be more accurate, guided Diana’s sex into the position Kate wanted. The reaction was immediate as Diana shuddered in Kara’s grasp and cried out though the sound was muffled thanks to the near-constant kissing from Sara. A moment later Mia joined them and immediately trapped Diana’s left breast between her eager lips. 

Neither Lena nor Mia were holding back and together the two lovers went to town on Diana’s wonderful breasts. Licking, kissing, sucking and nipping they used every trick they knew to make the Amazon feel good and within seconds they could all hear Diana’s rapid grunting, panting need wrapping around them. Kate grinned and without warning started lapping Diana’s clit as quickly as she could. 

That was more than enough and Diana raced over the edge with a scream that actually forced Sara back for a second or two. Kara held her tightly and felt the orgasmic bliss double as Diana realised just how helpless she currently was. She also, as it turned out, closed her eyes when she came so she was taken by surprise when the first thing she saw when she started to come down and opened them again was the glaring face of Alex Danvers.

“Can I hurt her?” Alex growled but Kara shook her head.

“Her rules, pleasure only unless she asks for pain.”

“You’re no fun.” Alex grumbled. “Alright, I can work with that!” 

She cast a critical eye over Kate’s bondage, confirming what she thought she’d seen earlier in the night. “Well this doesn’t seem fair… poor Kate’s doing all this work and she can’t even enjoy herself properly” 

Alex had a point, Kara realised. Kate was having to stay as far forward as she could to let her tongue work its magic on Diana and that meant she couldn’t rock herself back and forth on the metal dildos so thoughtfully provided for her ass and pussy. 

“Up to you Kate, want to get off while you’re going to town on this Amazon bitch?” Alex asked with a voice that Kara tried - and failed - to think of as anything but ‘smoky’. 

“Mmm, sounds good to me!” Kate replied with a wicked purr that sent her tongue vibrating as she lapped at Diana’s clit. The cry from the Amazon was all the proof needed of how effective that was.

“How’s this work for you?” Alex asked holding up the big dildo that had previously been mounted to the saddle. It’s base was apparently multi-purpose and it now had two straps dangling from the side.

“Oh perfect!” Kate said happily and nodded at Kara who floated their prisoner back a foot or two. Alex leaned in and gently offered the base of the dildo up to Kate’s lips. Anyone else Alex might have worried she was asking too much but Kate easily wrapped her lips around it, sucking an inch into her mouth until the base tucked in behind her teeth. Alex buckled the straps around Kate’s head, helping to support the weight of the monster and letting Kate relax slightly. 

Of course that particular cock had just been inside Alex herself and Kate’s head swam as she tasted Kara’s sister on her tongue. Adopted sister she corrected herself quickly! Not that it mattered much, not here, not now. The heady scent of sex hung so thick in the air you could practically walk on it and they all knew the normal rules were suspended. 

Alex stalked up to Diana’s head and grabbed a handful of her thick hair, forcing her to look down the length of her own body to see what awaited her. “Hope you weren’t too eager to make me suffer when you picked that thing.” Alex growled before kissing Diana viciously on the lips. There wasn’t any seduction in it, none of the kindness or affection that Sara had been showing the Amazon. This was another alpha establishing dominance and Alex was in no mood to let this woman think even for a moment that she wasn’t thoroughly beaten. 

The sight of Alex in such a mood kissing the gorgeous woman held prisoner in her arms sent Kara’s pulse racing and she couldn’t help let out a small groan of frustration. She tried not to blush, after all it had been quiet…. But Alex had heard it. Of course she’d heard it, Kara thought at the sideways glance that told her she was busted. When did Alex ever not hear something that’d embarrass her little sister?

As the kiss ended Alex reached over and grabbed Sara’s blonde hair, dragging her over and swapping positions. “Here, keep her entertained.” Alex ordered before leaning down to bring her lips next to Kara’s ear. “You okay?”

“Yeah….” Kara heard the hitch in her voice and felt Alex’s lips smile against her earlobe. 

“Enjoying the show?”

“I… yeah. Sorry.” Kara replied sheepishly. 

“Don’t be.” Alex breathed. “Turn your head.”

Not quite believing what she’d heard Kara turned towards her sister who chose that moment to send a hand flying through Diana’s long dark brown hair, throwing the tresses up in the air to waterfall down around her. And around Kara.

In that moment, screened from the world, Alex dove in and gave Kara what she’d always suspected her little sister wanted. The kiss was everything the one she’d just given Diana wasn’t. Warm. Caring. Tender. But still with that edge of control that Kara adored. Kara instantly returned it, matching the gesture and making it as good as she possibly could as she was fairly sure this might, hell probably would, be the only chance she had. Just for a moment their tongues met and danced together and in that instant they both caught a tiny, frozen glimpse of a ‘what-if’ of their own. If things had been different….


	7. Chapter 7

“Holy shit…” Kara was staring at Kate, her eyes wide. “You… I mean….”

Kate shrugged but her breathing was coming shallow from the erotic images she’d conjured up. “You said you were curious…”

“Yeah but…. But you made it so… vivid. So real.”

“Hey, if we’re ever tied up in an Amazonian sex dungeon you have my full, unconditional approval to kiss Alex if she wants to kiss you.” Kate said. “Provided I get to watch of course!” 

“Oh of course.” Kara said, eyes sparkling as she reached for the tablet. “Here, give me that!”

****

“So that’s what you taste like.” Alex whispered as they split apart. “Kate’s a very luck woman.”

“Same for Kelly.” Kara replied in hushed tones, her head swimming. Never again…. She knew that of course and it hurt a little. But on the other hand she’d always thought it’d just be ‘Never’ so she revelled in a chance she’d never believed possible. 

Alex smiled and winked at her before rising back to her feet and moving down to Kate. “Alright, enough of this gentle tender bullshit.” She said and the anger was back in her voice. “Kate, you ready to teach her a lesson?”

Kate nodded, the tip of the fake cock bouncing on Diana’s thigh. She whimpered in the knowledge of what was about to happen… but she didn’t struggle. She knew it was pointless anyway but… but there was a part of her that didn’t want to escape. So many mouths and hands touching her, the soft but unbreakable body holding her and the brilliant blue eyes dancing between her thighs. No, she didn’t want to leave this, not for a moment.

Kara eased Diana forward as Alex guided the bulbous head into position. She wondered about tapping Kara’s leg to let her know when contact was made but the groan of pleasure from Diana was so loud there was no missing the moment even with Sara kissing her. Kara halted for a moment, letting Alex dictate the pace.

“What was it you said to me… slow or fast?” Alex taunted, her nails scraping down Diana’s thigh. “Let’s go with fast. Kara?”

Without hesitation Kara closed the gap and the scream of sheer delight as the big dildo filled Diana up was proof that it had been the right choice. This time Alex did gently tap Kara’s leg when Diana had taken its entire length and her sister froze in place immediately, waiting for Kate to do her part.

She didn’t have to wait long. Kate had been impaled on her own dildo and anal plug for what seemed like forever and now she didn’t have to fight her own body to delay her release. She settled easily into a fast, strong rhythm, pulling back smoothly to push both intruders as far inside her as they’d go then slamming forward as fast and hard as she could to give the Amazon the best fuck Kate could manage. 

As always she was helped in that endeavour by her soulmate who was busy using all of her considerable power to time small, subtle movements with Kate’s less gentle ones. Kara didn’t need to do much but floating forward a little when Kate pushed forward, moving a little up or down as she pulled back to make sure the sensation was never the same twice, a little jerk back just as the bulbous head was about to slide out of Diana… it all added up to considerable effect.

Diana never really recovered from the initial penetration, the unexpected speed and ferocity pushing her into a very good place indeed. The immediate rampage unleashed upon her sex by the technically-still-captive Kate Kane never gave her a chance to come down and she felt herself racing to a peak in just a few thrusts. Of course the combined efforts of Lena and Mia savaging her breasts and Sara’s skilled lips and tongue finding new ways to pillage Diana’s mouth played their part too and she quickly felt herself crying out.

“N… ohhhhh… ssttmmmmooore…. Fff…fuCK!” Diana cursed as the pleasure grew too large and her body demanded release. She convulsed as she raced over the edge… or, at least, tried to. Her body strained but the living prison of Superigrl’s body held her tight with just enough give she didn’t hurt herself. 

“One down…” Kara whispered in Diana’s ear.

“A thousand to go.” Alex said with a vicious grin. Indeed Kate hadn’t stopped for a moment and Diana was already feeling the next orgasm building up inside her. Kate was panting around the makeshift dildo gag and that, in turn, made the fake cock vibrate and shudder in unpredictable ways. As Diana shuddered through her second climax Kate was rapidly nearing her first… but she forced it back, holding on as long as she could. She wanted the release, of course she did but it would be on her terms!

Kara, naturally, picked up on the effort her wife was putting in and couldn’t help but taunt their prisoner. “You seem to think you’re some sort of god but look, just look between your legs!” Kara raised her back a little, nudging Diana’s head forward as Sara pulled away so she had no choice but to see Kate hard at work, her lithe body lurching frantically as she pumped away at Diana while driving herself back onto the two invaders penetrating her sex and ass. 

“That normal human is making you cum over and over again while fighting back her own desires.” Kara purred proudly as Diana cried out as her third orgasm broke and was almost instantly overtaken by a fourth. “She’s so much better at this than you are, so much more than you could be.”

Kate grinned around the gag and couldn’t resist showing off. She slowed a little, wiggling her hips to get as much movement as possible before turning her previous frantic thrusting into a measured back and forth, her butt rising and falling as she made sure the dildos within her touched everywhere she wanted. All the time she was doing the same with the cock sprouting from the gag, tormenting Diana with the same deep stimulation.

“Hera!” Diana cried as Kate’s efforts found the perfect angle and sent a devastating orgasm rolling through the Amazon princess. Her body tensed and a torrent of her essence burst out, coating the dildo but just missing Kate’s face as she pulled back far enough in the nick of time.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wow Kara…” Kate gasped as her wife paused to kiss her staring at the blonde vision snuggled up next to her slightly glassy-eyed. “You… you really think that much of me?”

“Of course I do, you’re just… the best!” Kara said, her way with words suddenly abandoning her at the smoking hot look of desire on Kate’s face.

“Mmm, well how can I possibly argue?” Kate said with a grin reaching out to pull Kara into another kiss. Then, while they were locked together, Kate grabbed the hem of Kara’s t-shirt and yanked it up her body. She pulled back just in time for the soft cotton to whip up over Kara’s face, pulling her arms up with it until it slid without a fuss off her hands leaving her naked in front of her wife.

“OH no. Nope, not happening.” Kara said, reaching out to carefully grab Kate’s t-shirt just above her breasts. “You’ve always wanted to know what being Supergirl feels like, right?”

“I, uh, yes?”

“Great!” Kara ripped the shirt in half, the material splitting neatly down the middle before sliding to the sides. “That’s how the shirt rip goes.” Using her super speed she pulled the rest away in a blink of an eye leaving them both in nothing but their birthday suits.

“I feel like you might have missed something.” Kate said, crawling forward to lie in Kara’s lap.

“Nope, pretty sure I didn’t.”

“Not even me stealing the tablet?” Kate asked playfully, grinding against Kara’s body as she held the device up. She twisted around, falling back into Kara’s arms and moaning as her wife trapped her just as Diana was in the story, albeit with her arms free to let her use the device as she once again took over the tale.

****

“Now that’s what I was waiting for.” Alex growled, whispering something in Kate’s ear that had the brunette nodding quick agreement with an almost hungry look in her eyes. Alex made a few more adjustments to Kate’s bondage, letting her move back far enough that the dildo gag could easily pop clear of Diana’s pussy. Still Kate kept pounding away, teasing the very edge of Diana’s sex with the head of the cock before slamming it back into her. Alex took up position by Diana’s right hip, encouraging the others women on to greater efforts. As they wound Diana up to the edge once more Kate pulled back… and finally let the cock slip free. She adjusted immediately and moved in perfect synchronisation with Alex.

As Kate pushed forward she dipped and adjusted her head, sliding the dildo she held in her mouth into Kara’s surprised pussy. She didn’t go gentle either, pushing it inside until her nose was pushed up against Kara’s delightful body, Diana’s butt brushing her forehead. At the same time Alex pushed three fingers smoothly inside Diana while her free hand landed on Kara’s hip, guiding her to float up a little, making the angle better for Kate and giving Alex easier access.

“Oh fuck KATE!” Kara cried and to her astonishment came on the very first thrust. She hadn’t realised she was so turned on but the proof was undeniable. Unlike with Diana Kate made sure to stay as close as she could, letting Kara anoint her before settling back into her urgent but smooth fucking, her moans quickly turning into short, sharp grunts of desire. 

Above her Diana was going crazy. Alex was going all out, her fingers pushing and stretching at Diana’s sex as if determined to see how far she could go without breaking her. It was certainly rough… but Diana was an Amazon and ‘rough’ was practically page one of the handbook. In just a few thrusts Diana, too, was coming and just like Kara once she’d started it seemed like she’d never stop. Unlike Kara however her partner for the evening wasn’t in a loving mood.

“Let’s see how much you can really take.” Alex said as she added her smallest finger to the three already fucking Diana senseless. Diana clenched her body so hard she actually slipped from Kara’s grip for a moment before the girl of steel slammed her back into captivity. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Kara panted. “You’re not going anywhere until we’re done with you!” Any further threat was cut short by Kate picking up the speed and sending her racing into another climx. 

“Oh fuck!” Kara cried out as she trembled. “Kate, please, please I need to hear you cum! Please!”

That was, of course, exactly what Kate had been waiting to hear and a second later she joined her wife in orgasmic bliss, wriggling and shimmying on the intruders, mining everything she could from her first orgasm. Not that this was difficult, not with so many naked, beautiful women around her and the scent of sex in the air so strong she would swear she could bottle it. 

“You know what comes next don’t you Diana?” Alex said with an evil smile. Her thumb brushed very gently at the lips of Diana’s sex and the Amazon’s eyes shot open in horrified realisation.

“Oh. Oh no… no please don’t.”

“You can take it.” Alex said, flexing her fingers slightly to prove the point. “And after all, you were the one saying we should get as much pleasure as we wanted…”

“Oh god, you’re going to do that?” Lena asked, impressed as she glanced down.

“Do what? I can’t see from here.” Sara put in.

“She’s actually going to fist her.” Lena said and her tone was a mix of awe and desire. She let her hand drift over to Mia, curling around between her thighs to slip a couple of fingers inside her girlfriend.

“That’s so fucking hot!” Mia gasped and returned the gesture to a groan from Lena and a muffled grumble of frustration from Sara.

“I’ve got you Lance.” Alex said with a great deal more affection than she was showing to Diana. She reached out and let her free hand slide inside Sara, though she kept to just the two fingers, her thumb stroking Sara’s clit.

“You’re the best Alex.” Sara said dreamily as her body started to dance on Alex’s hand. 

“Fucking right I am.” Alex said proudly and without a moment’s hesitation she slowly tucked her thumb into her palm and pushed it delicately but irresistibly inside Wonder Woman. 

The scream echoed from the walls, a mix of pain and pleasure as barriers never tested were suddenly torn down in an instant. It seemed to trigger something in every single woman in the room and a moment later it was joined by the varied cries and moans of multiple orgasms rising to wrap around it. Kate practically rolled her eyes into the back of her head to look up and see Alex’s hand - her entire hand - inside their former captor as it slowly started to pump back and forth. At least there she was being merciful and it wasn’t as if Alex needed speed now. Diana was just one big, never-ending orgasm, her entire body tensed and her cries only barely muffled by the blonde assassin kissing her. 

It was as if that was an unseen signal that carried everyone along with it. Kate felt her body tense, every muscle pulling taught before exploding in waves of delight that sent her slamming forward into Kara which sent the Kryptonian soaring on the same path. The two voices merged with Diana’s and, a moment later, Mia and Lena joined as they each came within heartbeats of each other, their hands hard at work pleasuring the other. Sara took a moment longer as Alex had to split her attention but the sight, sound and scent of pure, carnal sex quickly made up for that and she, too, raced over the edge.

But things weren’t quite perfect. Mia and Lena, shuddering through orgasm after orgasm looked at each other from where they were still mauling Diana’s breasts and Lena nodded approvingly. Mia let her free hand grope blindly down Diana’s body until she found Alex’s wrist. She reached back, found Alex’s hip and with a little adjustment to make sure she didn’t risk breaking her connection with her girlfriend, let her fingers slide inside the director of the DEO. 

Alex had been so focused on Diana she hadn’t even noticed the touch until Mia penetrated her. A thumb landed on her clit a moment later and started rubbing furiously at the little bundle of nerves as the fingers curled and thrust within her. She let out a single, deep groan and then the same sensations that had overtaken Sara wrapped around her. She was fisting an Amazon warrior held captive by her little sister while her sister-in-law’s head bobbed just fractions of an inch below her arm as she drilled the beautiful blonde. Her friends were around her and, now, one of them was even inside her…. It was far, far too much and Alex found her voice joining the symphony as all six women howled in pleasure that felt like it would never end!

****

“Oh the hell with this!” Kara growled, her eyes heavy with desire, her naked body writhing as she tried to resist the terrible, desperate need burning within her from the mental images they were both conjuring. “Here: ‘They all spent the next six hours coming as much as they wanted until finally even Supergirl was satisfied. Diana let them go, apologised, and agreed to buy them dinner first next time she wanted to prove a point.’ Done, happy anniversary!”

Kate laughed and slid her hands around Kara’s neck. “But I didn’t think it was possible to fully satisfy Supergirl?” She said with the world’s best ‘not fooling anyone’ innocent voice.

“Let’s find out!” Kara said throwing them both down into the big, soft cushions, her hands racing over Kate’s body even as she felt the brunette do the same to her. As they melted into each other’s arms the one thought in Kara’s head that lingered, just for a moment, was: “How am I ever topping that for the sequel!”

**Author's Note:**

> While not quite what was requested this one came about from a request to introduce Diana / Wonder Woman to the CW-verse after we'd seen her in a couple of Multiverse stories. Something a little different and this might not be the last time we see Diana in this series... hope you all enjoyed it and for those waiting on a bit more plot movement don't worry, next week moves things forward there!


End file.
